carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Under the Boot
Under the Boot: effects of European integration on smaller nations is a political-economic book written by Gustaf Hillerbrand, Gert Henneman and Maria Franza. This book looks at the effects of the European Union and integration and its effects on the economy, culture and politics of three Mediterranean countries and territories: Malta, the Balearics and especially Brunant. Under the Boot became well accepted and reviewed by the scholarly community. The book has also been used by Euroskeptics in Brunant, although the authors have stated their aim was not this, instead to press for changes in the EU system. The book has also been noted for the rather inaccuare map featured on its cover, which omitted Brunant, Montenegro (as part of Serbia) and Russian Kaliningrad, which were rectified in a 2000 reprint. Chapter One: 35 years ago In the summer of 1963, Oliver Kampfstein and Gustaf Magier Hillerbrand wrote a paper believing that European integration, at the time seen as a way to prevent another World War, would become detrimental to small countries and peoples in the long run. Integration, he believed, was the starting point towards a so-called "Greater European Society" built upon the notion that smoothing out differences would lead to less likelihood for war. Thus, having one society would mean striving for unity and in the end replacing national and sub-national citizens for European ones. Regional minorities, local languages and small nations, with the pressure from Greater Europe above would likely feel that adapting to the new plan would entail being more like them and stamping out such quirky local beliefs that might deny them entry to this club. In essence it is like a schoolyard, where the collective pressure from the bigger many forces the smaller few to join or be left behind. Chapter Two: On Economy The economy forms an extremely important function within a country, but maintaining control over one's economy are becoming much more difficult in this global age. European agreement ending tariffs and other trade barriers were seen as positive breakthroughs, but they have had many negative effects on local economy. Looking first at Brunant, we can see the ramifications in the manufacturing industry. The lessening of tariffs and levies in the 1960s and 1970s led to a drop in prices for European and especially German cars, while at the same time damaging the competitiveness of domestically made cars. Eventually prices had to rise, companies folded and only a few specialized marques remain. The same can be said about the watch-and-clockmaking and tobacco industries. One could see by the late 1950s a slow trickle of European brands into the market, and by the 1970s a majority of their respective markets were dominated by dominated by foreign companies. In Malta, there is still a small manufacturing base. But due to outside competitiveness, it has focused on more specific and niche products like electronics and pharmaceuticals. But, a vast majority of companies are foreign-owned and are mostly geared for export. Looking at the Balearic Islands, one can see that most manufacturing in the islands has also disappeared. They have filled the void with turning to tourism, which accounts for nearly half of employment and three-quarters of GDP. If we look at a schoolyard allegory again, each child's lunch can be considered their economic resources and even the poorest of children have something. Pressure or threats from others may result in the child giving parts of his lunch, and when they become forced to pool their resources together (as a common market) it is usually the bigger players who get more. Chapter Three: Cultural identity Within the European Union there are many small and minor cultures, and within Europe as a whole there are many more. That said, many are beginning to "die" with the push for integration. The EU has put forth the European Charter for Regional or Minority Languages in order to protect small languages, but this may not be enough of a solution. The desire for creating a conflict-free supranational state would benefit from a more homogeneous culture, and this in turn would lead many countries to adopt a more "European language" and in turn discourage the use of regional tongues. While this phenomenon has been seen before with creoles and patois like Singlish (the desire for modernization and global competitiveness lead states to root out "unclean languages"), it is now being seen in Brunant with the langua Barzuna. In the 18th century, the usage of Barzuna was curtailed, not because of globalization but because of repression and desire for control over our people. Nowadays, European integration has seen a decline in the usage of Barzuna not just through pressures, but also as an internal want for acceptance and inclusion in larger affairs. In Barzuna we have a saying that goes: Foste rijes, eu endijente no se mosta; Among kings, the pauper does not show itself. Similar to "When in Rome", it is the perfect passage to describe these actions; the smaller person (or culture) will do anything to blend into "the group", even if it means giving up their own unique identity. Category:Books